Fight song
by UzumakiKhaki
Summary: Kara really wants to sing.


Kara couldn't help but glance at the stage every so often, watching people go up and just sing with massive smiles on their faces. She wanted to go up there and sing too, but she too scared. Instead, she tried to focus on her daughter who was in the middle of telling a joke to Alex, Maggie and Winn.

There a lot of things Kara regretted, but her daughter was not one of them. She was the light in her life and was almost single handily keeping Kara happy, even with how her life turned out. _Even if I had the chance to go back to change things_ , she thought fondly, _I wouldn't if it would mean losing you_. She smiled at her daughter, ignoring the inner mumblings of her mind.

"Why don't you go up there and sing Kara?" Winn voiced and suddenly Kara's group of friends stopped laughing, their attention fully on the blonde.

"I don't know," Kara said quietly, looking down at her drink. "I'm not very good."

Alex snorted. "Kara you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. If you don't feel comfortable singing in front of people that's okay, but don't say you're not very good, because you are."

Lily frowned. "You're amazing mama and I wished you let yourself see it. Fuck whatever sperm giver said. He was wrong. You are good enough."

Kara felt her eyes grow teary from her daughter's words. She hated how much Mike had destroyed her confidence in her singing ability, with his barbs and spiteful comments every time she would bring it up. Most of all, Kara hated how much of a coward she was for not being able to end it with him and how many times her daughter had to stand up for her because she too afraid too.

"Fuck that dickhead," Maggie snarled, face tightening. "You didn't deserve his abuse… and he didn't deserve you Kara. I'm glad you did the right thing and dropped his ass."

"Let's not spoil the night by talking about sperm giver," Lily muttered, grabbing her mother's hand. "But mama, I really think you should go up there."

"You think?" Kara looked at her daughter who nodded. "If you think I should… I'll do it."

A smile bloomed on Lily's lips, lighting her whole face up. She looked so beautiful and happy.

Winn nearly dropped his drink. "You will?"

Kara nodded, pushing down her nerves. "Yeah."

"There's that fighting spirit," Winn said, smiling. "What are you gonna sing?"

"I'm not sure… fight song?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lily danced in her seat. "I love that song and you sing it so beautifully. It's perfect!"

"Fight song it is then. Um… how do I ask to sing?"

Kara looked towards the stage, her nerves threatening to overwhelm her. She looked at how much people were in the bar today and her stomach churned. _I'm doing this for Lily_. Kara steeled her nerves and prepared to go towards the stage.

"Leave that to me little Danvers." Maggie got out of her seat and walked towards the stage.

Alex downed her drink in one. "I can't wait to hear you sing. Its been so long. The only person you sing to now is Lily."

Lily stuck out her tongue. "That's because I'm mama's favourite."

"You are." Kara kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'd do anything for you. I love you so much petal, much more than you're mean aunt Alex."

"I love you too mama," Lily smiled.

"Arrow to my heart," Alex said, holding a hand against her chest. "You wound me dear sister."

"Stop being a drama queen," Kara said, "it doesn't suit you."

Lily harrumphed. "Yeah. I'm the only drama queen in this family. Get your own shtick."

" _Only_ drama–"

"Yeah, I've claimed it already."

"You can't just claim–"

"Claimed!"

"I said it first so didn't I claim it, so called drama queen, but not really because _I_ am the real drama queen."

"Lies!" Lily exclaimed. "I claimed it much before then. Like after I was in the little red riding hood play when I was just five years old."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "You could just be making that up to get the claim."

"Why would I lie?" Lily retorted, gritting her teeth. "After the play, I spent the entire two days in character and mama dubbed me drama queen after that."

"She's right Alex," Kara broke in. "I did call her that, and I also have pictures of her going to school in costume for proof."

Lily grinned whilst Alex deflated.

"I am the one true drama queen," Lily stated.

"Looks like I will have to find another title," Alex conceded. "You win this round little red riding hood."

"You two are too much!" Winn chuckled.

"This is serious Uncle Winn," Lily chided. "It is no laughing matter. The claim to my title was threatened."

Alex nodded seriously. "Yes Winn. This is no laughing matter."

Kara smiled fondly and was about to add her own input when the singing stopped, and she heard Maggie's voice shout across the bar.

"Little Danvers!" Maggie waved her hands by the stage. "You're turn!"

"You'll be great mama," Lily said, pecking her mother's cheek. "If you get nervous just look at me. I'll be strong for you."

"I'd wish you luck," Winn said, "but you don't need it."

Alex leaned over and did the same as Lily. "You'll be awesome Kar. Now go sing your heart out."

"Thanks guys," Kara said softly, getting out of her seat. "I'll go um… sing now."

They all smiled in encouragement.

Kara's legs were moving before her mind had registered what was going on and before she knew it she was on stage, holding the mic in her hand. People were staring, and she felt her nerves come rushing back. Then she found her Lily's face in the crowd and all those nerves disappeared, replaced with a resolve to be strong for a change.

The music started and Kara closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then started to sing. The bar went silent the moment and she didn't dare open her eyes as the words rolled off her lips.

"Like on a small boat,

On the Ocean,

Sending big waves,

Into Motion,

Like how a single word,

Can make your heart open,

I might have only have one match,

But I can make an explosion.

All those things I didn't say,

Wrecking balls inside my brain,

I will scream them loud tonight,

Can you hear my voice this time?"

As she sang flashes of her ex-husband came into mind. All the times he told her she wasn't good enough. How she would never become a singer because she was weak. The blonde let it fuel her, belting into the chorus of the song with everything she had, as if she was talking directly to him. She sang her heart out, only opening her eyes when she had finished.

The crowd were staring in shock, and Kara stood there nervously not knowing what to do.

Then the bar exploded, thundering into cheers and applause.

Kara was taken aback, choking up a little. She couldn't believe they liked her. She made her way off the stage gingerly, getting warm words from everyone she passed, and made her way towards her table.

Lily raced forward, crushing Kara in a hug. "You were so b-beautiful mama!"

"Thank you, petal."

Kara tightened her hold over her crying daughter, beginning to cry herself. She was then jumped by the rest of the family. Alex, Maggie and Winn joined the hug, crushing Kara in the middle but she didn't mind.

Back in their booth, Kara was pleasantly drunk, along with her sister and Maggie. Winn was designated driver, so he wasn't drinking, but it didn't stop him from having a good time. Lily was living up to her title, acting drunk after only having the one drink Kara allowed her to have.

Kara even sang a couple more times after some encouragement from the patrons of the bar. It was shaping up to be one of the best evenings of her life, and it wasn't even over yet.

"One more song mama," Lily demanded. "Please!"

Alex nodded, cheeks flushed from the drink. "I too demand another song."

"Mama is all sung out," Kara giggled, shaking her head. "Maybe next time."

"Aw." Alex pouted for a second then grinned. "I'm so happy for you Kara. You sang! In front of everybody. Multiple times!"

"I'm happy for me too! And it's thank to you guys. I wouldn't have had the guts to do it otherwise. I love you all soooo much!"

"I love you too sis!"

Maggie stood up from her seat and picked up her girlfriend. "Lily, get your mother. I think its time to go home."

Kara tried to stand up on her own and stumbled back into her seat, giggling. She accepted Lily's help after that, wrapping an arm around her sixteen-year-old daughter. Kara pressed a messy kiss to her cheek. "You are the best baby ever."

"I'm not a baby anymore mama," Lily said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You'll always be my baby," Kara said seriously, as she was guided out of the bar to a round of applause. "Thanks everyone!"

A woman was pushed into their path, glaring at someone to the left of her and then blushing when the mother daughter duo stared at her.

"Your eyes are sooo pretty," Kara gushed, staring at the green eyed beauty.

Green eyes cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "Thanks… I… I just wanted to know if you'll be coming back next week."

"For fucks sake Lena," another woman groaned. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"No Sam." Lena pushed the woman called Sam away. "Don't–"

"She's been fawning over you all night," the woman called out as she was being pushed away, "and wants to get your number because she's in looooove with you!"

Kara stared at the beautiful green-eyed woman who wanted her number. "You can have my number. You're pretty."

"See how easy that was. You're welcome."

"She is really pretty," Lily whispered. She pulled out the phone from Kara's pocket and walked towards Lena. "Here put your number in."

Green eyes put her number in and then smiled shyly at Kara. Lily walked back over and then put the phone back in her mother's pocket.

"Woo!" Alex whooped. "Kara's pulled!"

Kara smiled proudly. "I did!"

Sam laughed whilst green eyes blushed prettily.

"Come on Romeo," Maggie said, whilst dragging a dancing Alex past Kara and Lily. "Time to go."

"Bye green eyes!" Kara blew a kiss to the green-eyed woman, much to the amusement of the bar who started cheering. She let Lily drag her out of the bar and then push her into Maggie's car. Winn jumped in after them and then they were off, singing along to the radio as they made their way home.


End file.
